In recent years, with advances in communication technologies or miniaturization of various devices, types of devices such as so-called information processing devices have been diversified. The information processing devices are not limited to personal computers (PCs) or the like and information processing devices such as smartphones or tablet terminals which can be carried by users have also been widespread. In particular, so-called wearable devices which can be worn on parts of the bodies of users to be usable while being carried have also recently been proposed.
In addition, in recent years, with development of so-called voice recognition technologies or natural language processing technologies, information processing devices that have user interfaces (UIs) with which users can instruct to execute various processes by voice inputs have also be widespread.